1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the cabinet-wall related member of a furniture hinge in the form of an elongate arm which is stamped from initially flat sheet metal and formed into a channel with sides at right angles to its web.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Modern furniture hinges, especially four-joint or also cross-link hinges, are attached to the side of the carcase by means of a cabinet-wall related hinge member of the kind described above, wherein the elongate arm is held for adjustment in at least two coordinate directions on a mounting plate affixed to the carcase. Whereas these arms were originally made to a great extent of metal--by die-casting from zinc alloys, for example--their manufacture by stamping from sheet metal has recently become more widespread. Making the arms out of initially flat sheet metal permits the reduction of the wall thickness of the supporting arms and thus a reduction of weight due to the greater strength of sheet metal as compared with die-cast metals. Provision is made for the various stresses produced on the carcase by doors of different weight by increasing the size of the arms and by using different thicknesses of the sheet metal. In the case of large doors, especially those that are tall and consequently heavy, it may be necessary to increase the number of hinges to limit the stress on each individual hinge. In any case, however, the need exists for optimizing the load-bearing capacity of sheet metal hinges as well as their ability to withstand the shocks that can be produced by door slamming.